Reunited
by Team1DUnionJcat
Summary: Rachel has known the famous boy band 'The Wanted' her whole life. As they got older they started to move to a different place but they kept in contact through phone calls, e-mails, letters and visits. So, What happens when they come to visit her in Lima?
1. Summary!

**Reunited!**

**Summary:** Rachel has known the famous boy band 'The Wanted' her whole life. As they got older they started to move to a different place but they kept in contact through phone calls, e-mails, letters and visits. She never told anyone in Lima about knowing the boys because she knew that people would pretend to like her so that they could get close to them. So, What happens when they come to visit her in Lima?

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own glee or the popular boy band 'The Wanted'! Sadly!**

* * *

**Rachel is 17! Her birthday is soon!**

**Set in Season 2 episode 1 as I have only seen a few episodes of season 2 so far because I live in England! I really need to catch up!**

**Rachel and Finn are not dating! She has no more feelings for him but he does keep trying to get her to go out with him!**

**I'm thinking that this will be a Rachel/Jay pairing! What do you think? I will put a poll up on my profile for you to vote!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Hey,**

**I am hoping that I will be able to update this story within the next few days!**

**From,**

**Twilight Gleek (Kirsty)!**


	2. Chapter 1!

**Reunited!**

**Chapter 1!****  
**

**Summary:** Rachel has known the famous boy band 'The Wanted' her whole life. As they got older they started to move to a different place but they kept in contact through phone calls, e-mails, letters and visits. She never told anyone in Lima about knowing the boys because she knew that people would pretend to like her so that they could get close to them. So, What happens when they come to visit her in Lima?

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own glee or the popular boy band 'The Wanted'! Sadly!**

* * *

**Rachel is 17! Her birthday is soon!**

**Set in Season 2 episode 1!**

**Rachel and Finn are not dating! She has no more feelings for him but he does keep trying to get her to go out with him!**

**This will be a Rachel/Nathan story!**

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

Have you ever had a secret that you wanted to tell someone so badly but you knew that there would be consequences?

That's what it's like with me.

I'm sat in the choir room at the moment during glee after the whole club, including Mr Schue, had had a go at me over the whole Sunshine debacle. I'm sat at the back in a corner on my own, the club had chosen to stay as far away from me as physically possible without leaving the room, even Finn who has been acting like a lost puppy since Regionals, I'm glad that I wasn't in Ohio for most of the summer.

**Max's P.O.V.**

We have just pulled up into Mckinley High's parking lot. We are going to see our little Ray of Sunshine soon. She thinks that she isn't going to see us until Christmas but we are on a break right now between shows so we decided to come and surprise her with a suprise visit. We have a month until our next show so she is going to see us a lot.

We know that there isn't anyone in the school at the moment apart from the glee club. We walked through the school until we found the choir room. We got lost a couple of times but at least we remembered a lot of information about the school from Rachel's rants over the phone. Many people would find her rants annoying but we enjoy them and find them cute.

I looked through the window to see if I could see her and what I saw angered me. I know that the glee club didn't particularly like her but I never thought that they would stoop as low as this. They were sitting close together laughing and joking around with each other while Rachel was sat at the back of the choir room far away from the group.

She had her showface on but I could easily see through it. I can see the hurt, the sadness and, worst of all, I can see the tears in her eyes. Me and the boys are the only people who can see through her showface and right now we don't like what we see.

I knocked on the door and walked in without waiting for a response.

The boys followed my lead.

"Hi, we are looking for our Ray of Sunshine!" Nathan informed the group of misfit teenagers.

Once he had said that Rachel's head shot around to us but none of her team-mates seemed to notice. A bitchy looking Latina looked starstruck but still managed to say something.

"You're The Wanted! I love you! Can I have an autograph? Oh, by the way Sunshine isn't here anymore because ManHands over there pushed her out and into Vocal Adrenaline's clutches!" The bitchy Latina exclaimed in a fake sugary sweet voice while pointing to Rachel, who lowered her head again.

From Rachel's descriptions of this club I can guess that this is Santana, the girl who would sleep with anything with legs. (A walking S.T.D) but, you know, that's my opinion.

Pissed off doesn't even begin to describe how I am feeling and I know and feel that the boys are too, it crackled in the air like electricity. I wonder who will crack first.

"We don't know who this Sunshine is, but if you call our Ray of Sunshine a name like that again, you will be sorry!" Jay surprised us all by cracking first and talking with a angry edge in his voice that you hardly ever hear there.

We were all protective of Rachel ever since we were young and we stopped a bully pushing her over in the playground/park.

I remember when Tom fell off the swing once, we were all crowding around him when she opens her purple backpack and brung out her small First Aid kit, we watched as she got down on her jean clad knees and started to clean the wound to keep it from becoming infected, then she put a Spongebob plaster (band-aid) on the small scratch and then she kissed the plaster. That moment was the moment we realised how caring she was.

As I came back down to earth from my brief flashback I noticed Rachel stand up with her face full of happiness and a genuine smile, not her beaming, showface, fake smile. I also noticed the shocked look on the glee club's faces.

* * *

**Hey,**

**Sorry this update took so long but I have been so busy with exams and revision! I am on study leave at the moment and I have no exams left but after after the summer I have officially left school and go to college but before that I am going to have plenty of time to write my stories chapters, write them up onto here and update! So YAY! Finally!**

**From,**

**Twilight Gleek (Kirsty)! :D**


	3. Chapter 2!

**Reunited!**

**Chapter 2!  
**

**Summary:** Rachel has known the famous boy band 'The Wanted' her whole life. As they got older they started to move to a different place but they kept in contact through phone calls, e-mails, letters and visits. She never told anyone in Lima about knowing the boys because she knew that people would pretend to like her so that they could get close to them. So, What happens when they come to visit her in Lima?

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own glee or the popular boy band 'The Wanted'! Sadly!**

* * *

**Rachel is 17! Her birthday is soon!**

**Set in Season 2 episode 1!  
**

**Rachel and Finn are not dating! She has no more feelings for him but he does keep trying to get her to go out with him!**

**This will be a Rachel/Nathan story! People have voted and the majority chose Nathan!  
**

* * *

**_Jay's P.O.V_**

I feel so angry and that's not like me. I mean sure Rachel has told us before that she hasn't told anyone about her friendship with us because she doesn't trust anyone in this damn school, she's also mentioned that she isn't liked but she's never mentioned anything about the name calling. It's typical Rachel behaviour but I can't help but wonder if there is anything else that she hasn't told us, I made a mental note to ask her about it later when we weren't in a room full of her tormenters.

Movement from Rachel made me break out of my thoughts. Without even glancing at anyone she stood up and came racing towards us as fast as her small midget legs could carry her, once she reached us she didn't even pause, she jumped on me wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my hips.

"I missed you guys so much!" She mumbled into my neck.

"We missed you too Sunshine!" I muttered back.

"Hey! What about us? Are we just furniture to you Ray?" Nathan asked with a mock hurt face on.

"I'm hurt Reptile!" Tom pouted.

"Me too Tom, me too! Don't you love us anymore Kitten?" Max played along with their little game.

"Are you going to answer 'Chel?" Siva asked with wide tearful eyes.

She giggled and attempted to get out of my arms but I tightened my hold on her.

"Never, she's mine and she's not going anywhere! She loves me more and you all know it!" I shouted at them before sticking my tongue at them.

She was full on laughing now. I made eye contact with all of the guys before smiling. We all started laughing too. Our work here is done. All we wanted was for Rachel to laugh and smile that's why we play that little game whenever she comes bouncing or running into one of our arms after a long absence, it always makes her laugh and we had all stopped laughing she hugged Nathan, Tom, Max and Siva before turning to look at us.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be touring right now?" She asked.

"Well we are but we have a concert tonight at Dayton, one Wednesday night at Westerville and then one at Columbus on Friday night and we were wondering whether you wanted to come with us? We talked to your Dad's and they agreed, you know how much they love you and us, they also agreed to let us stay at your house while we're in Ohio." Max explained.

"Really?" She asked with a small smile on her lips.

"Really really, they know how much you've missed us since you all moved." I replied.

Her smile grew.

"They also had to listen to Tom ramble on and on about how he's missed you and all of the food you cook especially your baking and this was after they'd already said yes but Tom was expecting them to say no and started to ramble once he'd heard their voices without taking into account what they actually said. Typical Tom really!" Nathan said clapping Tom on the shoulder.

She giggled.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up, it's not even that funny!" Tom pouted.

"Yes it is Tom and you know it." Siva argued.

Tom just pouted even more as Rachel laughed.

"I've missed you and your antics so much." She giggled.

"Well we've missed you and your brand of crazy Ray." Nathan shot back.

"Hey you lot are a part of the crazy too you know." She argued.

I opened my mout to answer but I was interrupted by a fake cough. Rachel turned to look at the shocked glee club and opened her mouth ready to explain but she was interrupted before she could say anything just like I was, Jeez do they even know what manners are?

"Rach you know them?" A tall goofy looking kid asked with a really weird look on his face, it kinda looks like he's constipated. This must be Finn.

"Yeah, they're my best friends." She beamed looking around at us as we smiled back.

"Bullshit, I bet on my whole reputation at Lima Heights that you're only pretending to be their 'best friend' so you can become famous and for their money so you can buy whatever you want and the next thing we know your dating one of them and claiming to be in love." The Latina hissed.

When the Latina said best friend she actually did the quotation marks. Seriously who does that? Does she even know what they mean when she uses them like that? Or has she simply seen it and thout that this conversation called for it? I was brout out of my thoughts by Tom's voice.

"You did not just accuse our best friend of being a gold digger!" Tom exclaimed through gritted teeth and glaring at the Latina.

"Yes I believe that's what she was hinting at." A bitchy voice answered instead of the Latina.

I looked over to where the voice had come from to see a fake blonde.

It's so obvious that her has isn't naturally blonde. Her roots are even showing, Ahh damn it spending so much time around women has got me thinking like them a little, I'm going to have to talk to the guys about having a guys night soon. That includes Rachel 'cos trust me she is super girly but when it comes to hanging with just us and non-girly things she is a pro at acting like a guy, she doesn't even act she's herself and that's one of the reasons why she's a part of our guys nights, another is that she's so persistant that sometimes she won't leave us alone if we don't include her.

_**Nathan's P.O.V.**_

I glared at the fake blonde and the Latina in anger. They were both seriously irritating me. We've only been here for about ten minutes and they've both already started to get on our bad side which isn't all that easy to do unless you hurt one of our own then it's easy which is exactly what they're doing now. Now I think I understand why Rachel doesn't and won't trust them. I can now see why she wouldn't at least trust one of them and I'm wondering what they've done for Rachel not to trust them 'cos normally she's so trusting. Whatever they've done must be bad.

Once I'd walked into the room and found Rachel being isolated by the whole glee club I felt a surge of anger run through me. Rachel is so precious and she shouldn't be treated like an outsider and she shouldn't be hated like she is, she should be treated with so much love, care and respect. She means a lot to us. Once we became famous all of our friends that we'd known for years, but not as long as we'd known each other or Rachel, went star crazy. They started to treat us differently, they saw us as perfect, they started asking us for things, they started to ask us if they could borrow money and they never paid us back and they also started selling fake and true stories about us to the press, those stories contained things that we'd confided in them about us, but Rachel stuck by us and only saw us as ourselves to her we weren't perfect we were the flawed boys she'd grown up with. She's also never asked us for anything, we give her gifts that we think she deserves and even then she tries to refuse them, and she's never sold any stories to the press.

Rachel is the most loyal person once you've got her trust, respect and love. She may give her trust away easily but she doesn't give her respect or her love away easily and when you have all three you're a really lucky person because she will go to the end of the earth for you. This is something that many other bands, singers, actors and actresses have learnt over the time they have known her.

**_Rachel's P.O.V._**

I can't believe that my best friends are here! I'm so happy to see them. I don't even care what the glee club are saying about me, I'm just happy to be back among my best friends.

WAIT! Did I hear them mention something about them staying at my house and me going to all of their concerts in Ohio? I was too distracted hearing and laughing at the story they told me about Tom, it's so Typical Tom! I need to ask them to repeat what they told me!

* * *

**Hello fellow fanfictioners I have finally updated this story. :D  
**

**I'm sorry it took so long but I keep losing my notebooks and I lost this one only to find it on my computer from when I wrote up chapter 1, I didn't even realise that it was there, that's such a me move! Thanks for being patient! I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**To any new readers welcome it is awesome to have you here and I hope you've enjoyed the chapters! :D  
**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, I don't know when the next chapter will be up but to all of the readers that review this chapter I will write part of chapter 3 and send you it as a sneak peek/teaser! Thanks again! :)  
**

**Love,  
**

**Kirsty! :D xx  
**


End file.
